yyh fairy tales 1
by tntfriday13
Summary: in this yyh fairy tale. kurama is cinderella and hiei is the prince..I think you know where this is going...YAOI YAY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N YAY if your reading this that means you are going to read my story (or you just clicked on this story on accident). I know this is a WAY overly used plot but…I am a fan of fairy tale yyh fan fictions so this is my 1st of many fairy tale yyh fan fictions.

YYH FAIRY TALES 1

Kurama was leaning on the window sill daydreaming about what it would be like if he could go to the ball the prince was throwing

FLASHBACK

**knock, knock, knock**

"KUUUURRRRAAAMMMAAAA!!!!!" yelled his sister keiko 

"_GET THE DOOR" boton yelled from the bathroom (she had diarrhea so it was going to take her a while to get out of there)_

_kurama walked up to the door and opened it_

"_Hello" kurama said_

"_Yes, the prince is throwing a ball tonight and every person in this kingdom is invited, please take this invitation, it will be your ticket to get into the castle" the person said_

"_Thank you" kurama said nicely_

"_Have a nice day and I hope you will be able to make it" person said as he started to walk away_

_kurama shut the door and looked at the invitation _

"_Wow, I may actually get to see what the inside of a castle looks like" kurama thought happily _

END OF FLASHBACK

"what do you have there kurama" keiko pointed to the invitation

"Well, keiko its a.." kurama was interrupted when keiko snatched the letter away from him

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" keiko screamed as she jumped up and down

"WHAT IS IT" boton screamed from the bathroom

"IT'S AN INVATATION TO THE PRINCES CASTLE!!!" keiko yelled back at her sister

loud farting noises could be heard from the bathroom "YAYAYAYAYAYA!! **FART** YAY **FART**.

Kurama and keiko ran out of the house due to the smell.

"Oh my god I cant believe the prince invited me to the ball" keiko said

"Yes, I cant wait to go, I've always wondered what it would be like to be in a castle" kurama said

"Who said you were going" keiko said

"That's right" kuramas step mom, karasu stepped out of a white and gold navigator.

"Mother" keiko yelled as she ran into her mothers arms

karasu looked up at kurama and said "you will NOT go to that ball, the prince is clearly looking for a bride and he will marry one of my beautiful daughters"

"But"

"NO" karasu yelled at kurama as 'she' headed into the house, kurama and keiko following behind.

"Now kurama I want you to make keiko and boton the most beautiful dresses you can make" karasu ordered

"Yes step mother" kurama headed up the stairs and into his room

It was dark and only 1 light occupied the room. There was 1 bed just big enough for kurama to sleep on, a spinning wheel and knitting kit was also in the room.

"Well, if I am ever going to finish these dresses by tonight I am going to need help" kurama thought

"HEY KURAMA!!"

kurama looked out the window to see his friend koenma outside

"Oh, hi koenma" kurama said as he threw a rope out the window

koenma claimed up and looked around the room

"Hey kurama, I heard the news about the ball and I thought I would come and help you make the dresses" koenma said

"Thanks koenma, but since when do you know how to make dresses?" kurama asked

"Since my dad got married, he made me learn how to make dresses, just in case I get married one day" koenma said

koenma and kurama both set to work on making the dresses and in 10 minutes they were done.

"Here you go" koenma said as he had kurama the dress he had made

"Thanks for your help koenma, are you going to the ball too?" kurama asked

"I might meet some really hot chicks soooo I might go, I really don't know" koenma started to climb out the window "I'll see you there if I go…right?"

"No"

koenma looked shocked "but kurama, its your dream to see what it would be like in a castle you have to go"

"I cant my step mom says so"

"Well, don't worry" koenma said as he jumped out the window

kurama picked up the dresses and headed down stairs

"Step mother I have the dresses ready" kurama told his step mother

"Good, keiko, boton get out here right now and try these on" karasu said holding out the dresses

boton and keiko suddenly appeared in front of their mother, grabbed the dresses and disappeared.

2 MINUTES LATER

keiko and boton reappered in front of karasu wearing two beautiful dresses.

"OMG!! I LOVE IT!!" both keiko and boton screamed

"good because we are leaving right now and you are wearing thoses" karasu said as 'she' stated walking out the door

"COME ON, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, GET INTO THE CAR!!!" karasu yelled back

"COMING MOTHER!!!" boton and keiko said as they ran out the door, leaving kurama alone

"looks like I'm stuck here doing chores" kurama said to himself

"not quite young lady" a voice said from behind him

kurama quickly turned to see a young girl with aqua hair and a blue and green kimono on.

"who are you?" kurama asked

"my name is yukina and I am a fairy sent to help you by koenma" she said sweetly "now you cant go to a ball looking like that now can you" yukina waved her hand in the air and kurama was suddenly dressed in a beautiful kimono (use your imagination) .

"Wow, I did a great job" yukina congratulated herself "now you need a ride" yukina waved her hand in the air and a HUGE black and gold limo appeared in front of kurama.

"But.." kurama started to talk but was once again interrupted by yukina

"Don't worry sweety, I'll drive you to the castle, you get in the car and enjoy yourself" yukina said as she pushed kurama into the car and drove off

20 MINUTES LATER

"were finally here" yukina pushed kurama out of the limo "have fun and be back here by 12:00, I'll pick you up then, don't keep me waiting, I have a boyfriend to get back to" yukina said as she waved good bye to kurama and drove into the parking lot.

"great just great" kurama said "here I am in a WOMENS kimono going into the most populated party on earth…..might as well get this over with" kurama walked up the steps.

"may I escort you miss" a boy with black hair and brown eyes asked

"yes…thank you, whats your name?" kurama asked

"my name is yusuke, and who is the pretty girl I am escorting name?" yusuke asked as they walked up the steps (there are a lot of steps)

kurama blushed and put his head down to try and hide it "my name is kurama"

"well kurama heads up, you have about 1000 people staring at you now" yusuke said as he let go of kuramas hand

kurama looked up and (if possible) blushed more

HIEI'S PROV

"this ball is sooo boring"

I looked down from my thrown to see about 100 girls staring at me with hearts in their eyes.

I looked around the room and I noticed that everyones heads had turned toward the door

"great another guy got drunk and is stripping again? DAMN IT THAT'S THE 25TH ONE IN 1 MINUTE!!!"

I turned to the direction everyone was looking in and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen

NORMAL PROV

Kurama was walking down the steps and into the room while guys were staring at him with hearts in there eyes and girls were looking at him with pure shock on their face.

Hiei (the prince) walked threw the crowed, eyes glued on the beautiful red head.

Kurama finally made it down the stairs and was crowded by eager boys asking him to dance (or to marry him).

"hello ms" kurama turned to see a tall (I MADE HIEI TALL, THAT'S RIGHT!!!), black haired boy with red eyes putting his hand out for kurama "care to dance"

before kurama could respond he was on the dance floor with the prince holding his hand.

"whats your name" hiei asked kurama

"my name is kurama, what is yours"

"I am prince hiei" hiei said with a smirk on his face as he and kurama started to dance.

"its nice meeting you" kurama said nicely

hiei was a bit surprised, every person he met, when he told them that he was the prince they would ether become a kiss ass or go pale.

"_So, this person is beautiful, nice, and not a kiss ass_" hiei thought "_perfect_" hiei smirked

"_whats prince hiei smirking about_?" kurama thought

hiei led kurama out into the garden and sat down near the fountain. Little did he know some one was watching them?

"_Who is that little slut with prince hiei_" karasu thought as he followed hiei and kurama outside.

"kurama" hiei said "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"Prince hiei, thank your for the complement" kurama blushed "but I am no girl, I am a boy"

hiei looked into kuramas eyes and said "I don't care" as hiei leaned into kiss kurama the clock struck

DING,DING,DING

"oh no" kurama said as he got up

"whats wrong" hiei asked trying to grab kurama

"I have to go" kurama ran out of the castle but tripped on a rock

"_HA, I TRIPPED THAT BITCH_!!!!" karasu thought as he threw another rock at kuramas feet

kurama stumbled back to his feet but he dropped his wallet on the ground.

Hiei was right behind kurama "KURAMA" he yelled as he tried to catch up to kurama

Yukina pulled up to the curb and said "come on kurama, I have to get home to my boyfriend kazuma"

Kurama stepped into the car and yukina drove away.

"no" hiei whispered

He was broken hearted. He had finally found a person he loved and they had run away.

Hiei looked at the ground and saw a wallet.

Hiei smirked "I'm not giving up kurama"

KARASU'S PROV

"KURAMA!!" my mind screamed

"that basterd went to the ball when I told him not too"

"KEIKO!!!, BOTON!!!" I yelled

"yes mother" they both said

"were leaving" I said as I headed to the car

"aww but I found this really cute guy inside" boton whined

"I DON'T CARE NOW GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!!!!!!"

they got into the car and we drove away "kurama was in BIG trouble"

A/N sorry I had to end it here. I really need to go to bed now, please review I love getting encouragement from other people. Please don't flame me I had a fun time making this story. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE ITS NOT OVER YET


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OMG!! I actually got reviews, as a thank you to the people who reviewed, I am updating today!!! YAY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYH FAIRY TALES 1

Yukina finally made it to kuramas house in record time (she had to hurry or she would be late for her and kuwabaras date)

"Thanks for driving me to the ball yukina" kurama said nicely

"it was no problem, thank koenma, he was the one who told me you needed a ride" yukina waved goodbye and drove away

"Apparently he forgot to mention I was a boy" kurama thought

"Oh did I forget that"

Kurama turned around to see a sweat dropping koenma behind him

"Yes, you did, I went into the ball looking like this" kurama held up his kimono

"Sorry about that, did you find anybody you like, because I found this really hot girl over by the punch bowl and.." koenma trailed off

"well..I did find this one guy I like, but I will never see him again" kurama said sadly

"Don't worry, you defiantly see him again" koenma said putting a hand on his friends shoulder "now can I have 5 bucks, I told that hot girl I would bring her on a date"

Kurama glared at koenma but said "fine let me just get my wallet"

"Hey—"

"What?" koenma asked?

"My wallet….I MUST HAVE DROPPED IT AT THE CASTLE!!!" kurama was worried he needed his wallet; it had his drivers license and his information in it.

"Oh no, now some chameleon is going to steal my identity and kill people and I'll be arrested and.." kurama was babbling while rocking himself in panic

"Get a hold of your self kurama" koenma said as he pulled his friend off of the ground.

"Your right, I just need to get into the house, change, and act like this never happened"

"Good luck" koenma said as he headed back into the bushes he had come out from

Kurama went back into his house and started to change into his 1 of many Chinese tunics.

Just in time too because his pissed off 'step mother' and 'her' two annoyed daughters came threw the door

"KURAMA!!!!" karasu yelled

Kurama ran down the stairs and said "yes step mother"

"YOU WENT TO THE BALL DIDN'T YOU!!!" karasu yelled at his face

Kurama didn't know what to say "_how did she figure it out"_

"I saw you with the prince, now, GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!"

Kurama walked back into his room and sat down on his bed.

Keiko locked the door behind him (apparently there was a lock on the outside of the door)

"_ha that should teach him to never steal the prince from me"_ keiko thought

hiei opened the wallet he had found and looked inside.

In it there was a profile of kurama saying that he was 18 years old, had a step mother and two step sisters, he is always mistaken for a girl, he's a virgin, and he has red hair.

"WHAT?!?!" hiei looked all threw the wallet "THIS STUPID THING DOESN'T EVEN GIVE ME HIS DAMN ADDRESS"

"YUSUKE!!!!" hiei yelled

Yusuke was in front of hiei "yes sir?"

"I want you to help me find kurama" hiei ordered

"Ok, but shouldn't we do that in the morning" yusuke said as he watched the stars in the sky

"No. we are going right now" hiei said

And so the two begain there journey in search of the red head.

Until they made it to a big house, that had vines growing around the house and it was yellow.

knock knock

knock knock

Karasu heard that door and walked over to answer it

"Hello?" 'She' said

"Yes we are looking for a red head named kurama" yusuke told 'her'

"OH MY GOD if they find kurama, he'll be hiei's bride….I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN"

"Yes, we have a kurama living here…well actually we have two kuramas, wait here and I'll go get them" karasu said as 'she' walked into the house.

"boton, keiko" karasu called

Boton and keiko appeared in front of 'her' and she slapped a red wig on both of their heads.

"Wait here, and act like kurama, one of you will be marrying a prince tonight" karasu said as 'she' waked back over to the door and opend it.

Hiei was immediately inside examinging the two girls

"Nether of them is kurama" hiei said angrly

"How do you know" boton said

"Because nether of you can be mistaken for girls, you are defiantly boys" hiei said

Keiko ripped off her wig and was about to hit him when she spotted yusuke at the door

"Hey hot stuff" she said to yusuke

"Umm, prince hiei, A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!" yusuke said as he tried to get away from keiko

"WHERE IS KURAMA!!!" hiei yelled

"WHERE IS KURAMA!!!"

Kurama heard his name being called and tried to get out of his room to answer it.

"Step mother I'm up here" kurama called to the voice he thought was his mother

Hiei heard the call and was rushing up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw a door and broke it down.

CRASH!!!!

"STEP MOTHER, WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!" kurama yelled as he stared at the door, which was now in tiny bits on the floor

Before something else could be said, yusuke, hiei, and kurama had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" boton asked confused

Little did they know hiei had grabbed kurama and yusuke and left the house, headed back to his castle.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hiei was in a black and white tuxedo waiting for his bride to come into the alter.

He looked over to Yusuke who was his best man for the wedding. Yusuke smiled at his and gave him two thumbs up.

Just then the bride walked down the isle right behind the flower girl who was yukina, she wore a blue and yellow dress with red flowers in her hair and in her basket. Kuwabara was next to her holding a pillow with two gold rings on it.

The bride wore a beautiful dress with a vale over top of her face.

She stopped walking when she was next to hiei and they turned to each other, waiting for the priest to say the words that would marry them forever.

"hiei, do you take this girl for your wife?" the prist asked

"I do" hiei said in an instant

"And do you; take hiei to be your husband?" The priest asked

"I do" the bride said

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the priest announced

"YOU MAY NOW SWAP SPIT" he said with tears in his eyes (A/N awwww that's soo sweet)

Hiei pulled back the vale to reveal….kurama

They both kissed for about….

30MINUTES LATER

They guests were getting bored watching the new married couple making out and they left.

40 MINUTES LATER

Hiei and kurama was still kissing and now with everyone gone they started working on each others cloths…(hahahaha)

THE END

P.S. after the wedding kurama magically got pregnant and had two beautiful children that looked just like hiei.

Yes it was a very happy time..too bad the kids just shit them selves

Kurama held the baby towards hiei

Kurama: YOU CHANGE HIM!!!

Hiei: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THAT KID SHITS SO MUCH YOU THINK HE HAD DIARREHA!!

Kurama: HE DOES!!!

Babys"WHAAAA!!!!!

Kurama: NOW LOOK THE OTHER ONE JUST SHIT HIMSELF TOO.

A/N I hope you liked my story its finally over…STAY TUNED FOR YYH FAIRY TALES 2.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
